


Roommates

by kawaiilouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, M/M, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiilouis/pseuds/kawaiilouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus loves me:)

Louis and Harry are roommates. They moved in with each other during freshman year of college and stayed together all throughout their senior year, each getting jobs in different locations around their small city but moving into a big apartment together.

There was lots of sexual tension though, something built up from all those years of wandering around the home naked, or something like Louis seductively sucking on a Popsicle, his cheeks hollowed and lips dripping with the red colouring as he would suck it down into his throat while Harry would watch him from his position in the kitchen. Often times, Harry would use the gym in the apartment complex and would come back shirtless and dripping with sweat. Louis would watch him walk up into his bedroom and bathroom, take a shower, and come out with nothing but a towel covering his waist. 

Other times, Louis would put on leggings and do yoga in front of the television, where Harry would find himself sitting on the couch situated there, watching the way Louis would improve his flexibility. Most of the time, Louis would just move his body into many different suggestive poses.

So yeah, they do sexually torment each other, but all in good time.

\---

Louis is in his bedroom, trying to decide on what to wear for a party he has to go to tonight. He has his black jeans set aside because he knows that he's going to wear those, but he doesn't know what shirt to wear. 

As he finally starts to give up, he notices a jean jacket lying on the floor next to his bed, something that would go great with the white t-shirt he just bought. He slips on the shirt and slides on the jacket, combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look decent, before he walks out of his room and into the living room where Harry is.

Harry stands up and walks towards Louis when he notices him, dressed in a white tank top and loose dark grey sweatpants. Louis doesn't think he's wearing boxers.

“Why are you dressed up all fancy? You going somewhere without me?” Harry pouts like he's actually offended, but there's a sparkle of mischief inside his eyes.

“My friends invited me to a party,” Louis says, brushing his fingers through his hair again, but this time as a nervous habit.

“You should stay,” Harry says, fiddling with the string on his sweatpants.

“Why?” Louis bites his lip when Harry's hands travel down his thighs and rest there.

“This is why,” Harry runs his hands along the outline of his erect cock through his sweatpants, causing Louis to gasp at the sheer size of it.

“H-Harry, what?” Louis innocently looks up at Harry when the boy forces him to drop down on his knees, sliding the sweatpants down his hips and letting them fall to his ankles, kicking them off and backwards into the living room.

“You're going to suck me off like a good boy.” Harry pumps his cock twice before nudging Louis' cheek with the head, moving it so he can lightly press it against Louis' lips. He opens his mouth and obediently lets Harry guide himself into the warm, wet heat. Louis feels his throat and mouth stretch to accommodate the large girth in his mouth, at least 9 inches long and 3 inches wide. As Louis hollows his cheeks and begins sucking, Harry groans and thrusts his hips forward sharply. The tip of his cock slides down Louis' throat and causes him to gag slightly, but he continues sucking and trying to let his throat adjust to deepthroating for the first time.

Harry moans and thrusts into Louis' mouth when he taps his thighs, signalling that it's okay to. Louis has tears streaming down his face and his cheeks are red but he takes it, like a good boy. Harry abruptly pulls him off and up onto his feet until they're face to face, pushing their lips together roughly as Harry backs him up into the opposite wall in the hallway.

“God babe, you have no idea how much I want to bend you over right here and fuck you from behind,” Harry gasps out between kisses, acting like his life depends on kissing Louis.

“Harry! Yes please, bend me over and fuck me, daddy.” Louis whispers the last part, but he's sure that Harry heard him once he's practically forced to turn around and face the wall, his body being manhandled against it as Harry presses up against him from behind.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Harry bites down onto Louis' neck, sucking the flesh between his lips and sucking a bruise into it.

“Oh my— fuck, daddy please fuck me.” Louis whimpers out, trying to reach back and grab Harry but it stopped when his jeans are roughly pulled off of his body. His boxers follow, both of them getting thrown back to where all their other discarded clothes are. Harry pushes three fingers up to Louis' mouth.

“Suck.” Louis takes the fingers into his mouth and makes sure to slobber all over them, getting them wet with his saliva. Harry pulls his fingers out and guides them down to Louis' hole and runs his fingertip across the tight muscle before pressing one in, twisting it around and pushing it out. He adds a second finger, beginning to scissor them out inside Louis, listening to the smaller boy's whimpers. Harry curls his fingers and hits Louis' prostate, hearing the boy moan loudly and scratch his nails down the wallpaper in front of him, tearing it.

Harry groans at that and shoves a third finger in, roughly stretching him out for his cock. Louis is now moaning with every thrust that Harry makes with his fingers, and whines when they are pulled out of him quickly. Harry shoves his legs back together and bends him over, slapping his ass before spitting into his hand, slicking up his cock and pressing into Louis.

Louis moans and throws his head back. Harry reaches up and slams his hands next to each side of Louis' face, watching as Louis reaches up and intertwines their fingers. Harry pulls out before pushing himself back in, straight into Louis' prostate.

“Oh my fucking god-Harry!” There's a sharp smack to Louis' behind as Harry starts thrusting faster and faster into that bundle of nerves.

“What did you just call me?” Harry growls, slapping Louis' ass once more and moving one of his hands to grab the back of Louis' head to pull his hair back so his back arches and his air slightly gets cut off.

“Daddydaddydaddy—” Louis lets out a string of words but gets cut off when Harry lets go of his hair and pulls out, turning Louis around and picking him up, letting Louis wrap his legs around his waist as he pushes in again, the new angle letting Harry go deeper, harder. Louis moans and opens his mouth when Harry slams their lips together, shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth.

“D-Daddy, I'm close— please let me cum!” Louis grabs onto Harry's shoulders and lets his jaw drop open when Harry abruptly thrusts up into him, hitting his prostate. 

“Go ahead baby, you've been a good boy.” Harry starts thrusting more erratically and harshly into Louis, letting the boy see stars. Louis' eyes roll into his head as his thighs shake from their position around Harry's waist, his hole clenching around Harry's cock as he cums, staining his chest and the tip of his chin with his cum. Harry groans at the sight and the tight heat around him clenching, pulling out and cumming all over Louis' thighs.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Louis manages to get out, his cheeks rosy red and a smile on his face as he smooths his hands through Harry's hair as they both catch their breath.

“Freshman year, back when you were a fucking twink. I wanted to just ruin you right on the spot.” Harry chuckles lowly, carrying Louis up into his bedroom.

“Maybe next time I can bring back my suspenders and you can tie me up with those.” He steps into the bathroom and begins to clean the cum off of Louis, smiling at the boy's words.

“You know, we might just have to do that.”


End file.
